The Adventures of Xavia Razar'Fang
by Magma Red
Summary: Xavia is a beautiful yet naive Khajiit born and raised in Skyrim under the watchful eyes of her somewhat over protective family. Being olny eighteen years of age, she will set out into the world, finding friendship, adventure, mystery, and a power within herself as old as the tales of the Dovakiin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The first thing I'm aware of is that my head hurts. I crack open my eyes, to see my hands are tied together, and that I'm wearing ragged clothes and foot wraps. My fur keeps me warm thankfully, since I notice there's snow everywhere as the carriage I'm in goes down a steep hill. My fur is black, white and silver, I have long black hair that comes to the middle of my back, and bangs that cover the upper left side of my face and left eye. My eyes are sapphire blue with rounded pupils, my nose is black, the fur on my nose is black, the fur on my cheeks is silver, my laugh lines are white with cat whiskers coming out, the little fur that is seeable on my fore head is silver. I'm very thin with slender arms, legs and shoulders, and have a petite build. I have a perfect completion, and my fur and hair feels as soft as a cloud.

I look at the man, a Nord, sitting across from me. He wears mail armor with sleeves cut off at the middle point of his upper arms, with a blue sash that goes from his right shoulder to his left hip. His blonde hair falls to his shoulders, he has a short beard on his chin, and he looks exhausted.

I look at the other man sitting closer to the back to see he's a Nord with short brown hair, ragged clothes, foot wraps, and worry and dirt dominates his face. I look at the man sitting across from him, and surprise fills me. He's wearing a fur cape, and has on very nice clothes and boots, with a gag tied around his mouth. His blonde hair is neatly combed back, and his face is hard. I have no idea where I am, how I got here, who these men are, or why I'm here. The last thing I remember is that I was running, then I saw two groups about to fight each other.

_Oh... my head... _I mentally moan. Something jumps to the front of my mind. _My name is... Xavia... Xavia Razar'Fang . I live on a small farm in the wilds of Skyrim... with... my Mother... Father... and older brother... J'Zaar... I am a Khajiit... A race from Elsweyr... I am eighteen... and people find it... strange... that I don't talk like a Khajiit..._

"Finally awake I see." I look up to see the man sitting across from me looking at me. I nod.

"Do... do you know where we are?" I ask him.

"I wish I did." He tells me. "All I know is that the Imperials are taking us somewhere, which means no good can come from that." I blink, and look at the position of the sun. It's somewhere around eight in the morning. "You walked right into that Imperial ambush. You and that thief over there." He says looking at the man in ragged clothes.

"You Stormcloaks..." He says looking at the man. "Everything was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy." He looks at me. "You there. You, me, we shouldn't be here. It's the Stormcloaks they want."

"Shut up back there!" The man driving the carriage calls over his shoulder. He's wearing brown leather armor with red cloth. In front of us is another carriage with four people, who must be Stormcloaks, in it, and in front of that is a man riding on a horse. I look at the back of the carriage to see another man riding a horse behind it.

"What's wrong with him?" The thief asks looking at the gagged man.

"Watch your tongue thief." The Stormcloak tells him. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak. The true high king of Skyrim."

"Ulfric Stormcloak?" The thief asks. "Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion! If you're here... Oh no... Where are they taking us?!"

"Well, I don't think it's to a fancy tea party where they're going to serve us sweetrolls..." I tell him.

"Where ever we're going," The Stormcloak says. "Sovngaurd awaits."

"No!" The thief says. "This can't be happening! Please tell me this isn't happening!"

"...I wish I could." I tell him. We all sit in silence for a second.

"Hey, what town are you from horse thief?" The Stormcloak asks him.

"Why do you care?" He asks.

"Because a Nord's last thoughts should be of home." He tells him.

"...Roriksted." He tells him. "I'm... I'm from Roriksted."

"General Tullius!" A man calls. I look to see we're about to go into a town. "The headsman is waiting!"

"Arkay, Dibellia, Julainos, Mara, Akatosh, Divines. Please help me." The thief says with worry. The carriage goes through the gates of the town.

"General Tullius." The Stormcloak says looking over his shoulder at a small group of people. "The military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Stinkin' elves... I bet they had something to do with this." The carriage continues through the village, and I see Imperial banners hanging from buildings and towers. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with the juniper berries mixed in... Funny, Imperial walls and towers made me feel so safe when I was a boy."

"Who are they daddy?" I hear a young boy ask. I look over my shoulder and see him sitting on the porch of an inn watching us, while his mother and father lean against the railing. "Where are they going?"

"You need to go inside little cub." His father tells him.

"But why?" He asks. "I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside. Now." He says sternly.

"Yes Father..." He says sadly as he gets up.

_Little cub? ...That's what Mother and Father always called J'Zaar... Always called me their "Midnight Sapphire"... I love it when they call me that. _I think.

"Why are we stopping?!" The thief asks in his worried voice when the carriage stops in front of a wall next to the other carriage.

"Why do you think?" The Stormcloak asks. "End of the line." Ulfric gets up, along with the thief. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting." The Stormcloak tells me.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" The thief says as he steps off the carriage after Ulfric.

"Face your death with some courage thief." The Stormcloak tells him as I step off to the ground.

"You've got to tell them!" He says. "We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The Stormcloak steps off the carriage and stands next to me.

"Step forward to the block when we call your name!" An Imperial Captain clad in shining steel armor tells us. Standing beside her is a man in leather Imperial armor and brown hair with an open book in one hand, and a quill in the other. "One at a time!"

"Empire loves their lists..." The Stormcloak mutters.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." The Imperial man with the book says. Ulfric walks towards a short tower to the left that has a headsman with a blood stained axe across his back and a chopping block in front of him.

"It was an honor Jarl Ulfric!" The Stormcloak says. I gulp.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The Imperial reads. The Stormcloak goes over to the group of prisoners in front of the block. "Lokir of Roriksted." The thief steps towards them.

"No! I'm not a rebel!" He tells them, near hysterics. "You can't do this!" He runs past them as fast as his legs allow. "You're not going to kill me!"

"HALT! ARCHERS!" The captain yells. A man next to another tower in Imperial leather armor notches an arrow, fires it, and goes through the thief's heart, killing him. I shudder, and my sapphire eyes grow scared.

"ANYONE ELSE feel like running?!" The captain asks. I jerkily shake my head, frightened.

"Wait," The man with the book says. I jump a bit and freeze. "You there, step forward." I gulp, and take a few cautious, frightened step forward. "Who... are you?" I take a shaky breath.

"I'm... Xavia." I tell him. "Xavia Razar'Fang." I tell him, my voice about to crack. He checks his book.

"You with one of the trade caravans Khajiit?" He asks. "Your kind always seems to find trouble." He looks at the captain, who's giving me a threatening glare. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list." She tells him. "She goes with the rest."

"By your orders Captain." He tells her. He looks at me. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsweyr." I nod. "Follow the Captain prisoner. Nice and easy." I gulp, and follow the captain to the block with silent footsteps. I stop in the group of prisoners as she walks over next to a woman in an orange monk robe and yellow hood on her head. The only thing I can hear is my heart pounding. My eyes wander over to a man with brown skin, very short gray-white hair, and leather armor with red cloth and gold colored decorations. He's saying something to Ulfric. I manage to get the sound of my heartbeat out of my ears, and look back at the priestess.

"Give them their last rights." The Captain tells her. She nods, then raises her hands to the sky.

"As we bind your souls to the plain of Oblivion-" She starts.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" A Stormcloak soldier says cutting her off as he stamps over to the chopping block.

"...As you wish..." The priestess says lowering her arms. The Stormcloak solider get down on his knees in front of the chopping block, and an Imperial solider put his foot against the Stormcloaks back, and pushes him down against the block, putting his head in the right spot.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials." The Stormcloak says. "I hope you can say the same." The headsman lifts the blood stained axe into the air with both hands, and I look away and squeeze my eyes shut as it descends. I hear a dull THUD, and slowly crack open an eye to look at the block, to see the headless body fall to the ground.

"Justice!" A man in the village yells.

"You Imperial scum!" A woman Stormcloak yells.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof says. I look at the body with wide, fearful eyes. I notice a villager watching me out of the corner of my eye. They have a sad look of pity on their face. I'm not too surprised. I know I look fragile right now. I don't have a lot of muscle on me, so when I get scared, I look delicate.

"The new prisoner! The cat!" The captain orders. I quickly look at her. Suddenly, I hear a noise that sounds like a mix between a roar and thunder. I look up at the sky, as do others, trying to see where the noise came from.

"What was that?" Someone asks. I keep looking.

"I said," The captain says agitated. "NEXT. PRISONER."

"Come on." The man that had the book tells me. "Everything will be alright." I hear the thunder-roar again, but walk towards the block. I get in front of it, and look at the man who had the book, who is now on the other side of the block with a sad look on his face. I get down on my knees, and an Imperial solider puts their foot on my back, and pushes me down, putting my head in the right position. I look at the headsman, and the short tower behind him. I can see the top of the tower, but I'm looking at the axe that's in his hands. I take a shaky breath as he starts to raise it up. I hear the thunder-roar again, this time much louder.

"WHAT IN OBLIVIAN IS **THAT**?!" A man yells with a mixture of shock, terror, and confusion.

"Guards! What do you see?!" The captain yells. The headsman has the axe raised above his head, when out of a cloud, comes a giant, black, horrifying dragon. My eyes get huge, my jaw drops, and it lands on the top of the tower with a loud crash, causing the ground to vibrate making the headsman fall over. It roars, and looks at me.

I stare straight into its horrifying demon red eyes.

It opens its maw, and roars, but some kind of... energy... comes with it. It hits me, and knocks me over and knocks the breath out of me. My vision gets dim, and blurs. The chaos around me is a dull roar, and I can hear my heartbeat above everything else.

"Come on!" I hear a man yell as a firm hand grabs my upper arm and pulls me up. "The gods won't give us another chance!" I look up, and see Ralof in a crouch. I get my feet under me, and we dash over to a taller tower. We run in, and Ralof slams the door, and puts the door bar down. I put my hands, which are still bound, against the wall as fists, and press my forehead against them, trying to calm my breathing and trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Ulfric, what is that?!" I hear Ralof ask Ulfric. I look to see them and three other Stormcloaks, two wounded, in the room. "Could the legends be true?!"

"Legends..." Ulfric says. "don't burn down villages." I stand there panting, then press my forehead back against my fists.

_I've lost it. _I tell myself. _I've gone crazy. I'm drunk. I'm dreaming. I'm in some crazy world... PLEASE... _

"We need to get out of here." Ralof says. "Come on! Through the tower!" He hurries up the steps, and despite my aches and pains, I follow him.

"They're dead if they leave." I hear a Stormcloak say. It sends a shiver down my spine, but I need to try to get away. We come to a landing with rubble blocking off the stairs, and a Stormcloak trying to clear it away.

"We just need to clear away some of-" Suddenly, the wall it demolished and the black dragon's head appears.

"LOOK OUT!" Ralof yells. I jump down a few stairs, crouch down and cover my head as the dragon lets fire out of his maw, searing the Stormcloak to death. I look up to see it fly away to continue attacking the village, and run back up to the landing and look out the gaping hole on the wall which goes from the ceiling to the floor.

"There! You see the inn down there?" Ralof yells to me. I look at him, to see him standing there in a firm stance next to the hole pointing down. I look down to see the inn's roof is half gone. "Jump! I'll catch up!" I look at him.

"But-!"

"Go!"

"I've lost it!" I say. I jump through the hole, and go through a hole in the inn's roof onto the wooden floor in the inn's attic. "OW!" I say between grit teeth. _Oh, that hurt! _I open my eyes and push myself to my feet, just to fall back down from the pain in my leg. I look at it to see it's bleeding on the lower half. I grab one of the furs on the beds, and tear it with my teeth. I then tie the strips around the wound using my teeth, then limp across the room to a large hole in the floor, and jump down through it. I hit the floor, and pain shoots through my leg, making me wince.

"Father!" I hear a boy yell. "Come on Father, get up!" I limp over to a hole in the wall, to see the boy who was sitting on the porch crouching next to his father trying to get him up. There's blood coming from his father's head, and his eyes stare blankly. I hear a horse whine, and look to see a magnificent horse tied to the inn's porch. It's mane and tail are pure black, and it has shining brown hair that reflects the morning sun perfectly. The hair on its legs starts out as black at the hoofs, then slowly turns to brown as it goes up its leg, and has a white diamond on its forehead, with a silver star in the diamond. It's yanking with all its might to try to break the rope, but to no avail. It glances at me, and for a second, I look into its liquid brown eyes.

Like how my hands are bound, something inside it is bound.

The next thing I know, I'm chewing through the rope that is tied to the porch, it breaks, and I wave my arms at it. "Go! Go on! Get out of here! RUN!" I yell at it. It turns and dashes away so fast, it looks as if it's riding the wind.

"FATHER!" I hear the boy yell again. I look at him to see tears pouring out of his eyes, and some Imperial soldiers calling his name, trying to get him behind a house. The dragon lands right behind the boy, and he looks at it with horror.

"**LOOK OUT!**" I yell. I tackle the boy, knocking both of us out of the way of the dragons flaming breath. I stay on top of him to protect him, and the dragon again takes off. "Come on!" I tell him. I pull him to his feet, grab his hand and run over to where the soldiers are. I recognize one of them as the man who had the book, and the others are unfamiliar.

"Hadvar!" One of the soldiers says to the man that had the book. "We'll take care of the boy! You and this prisoner try and get to the keep!"

"Yes sir!" He says with his sword in hand. "You're with me prisoner!" He says. We dash across the road, and between a house and a wall. "Keep against the wall!" He tells me. I get against the wall, and the dragon lands on it. It releases more fire from its maw, while me and Hadvar stand under its wing.

_Wait... did it...say something BEFORE it released the fire?! _I wonder. _So... he uses some kind of powerful magic word to breath fire? _

"Come on!" Hadvar says when the dragon takes off. We run through a destroyed house, and out onto the road and through a gate in a wall.

"How do we kill this thing?!" A guard yells. We run towards a stone building when Ralof appears with a sword.

"What are you doing Ralof?!" Hadvar asks him.

"We're escaping!" He tells him. "You can't stop us! We're getting out of here whether you like it or not!" He runs towards a door, and Hadvar runs towards another one. I run after Hadvar, and into a room made of stone with a desk, chests, and some beds as well as a table and two chairs. I lean against a stone pillar, panting, while Hadvar gets some bandages.

"You were smart to bandage this wound on your leg." He tells me.

"Thank you." I pant slumping to the ground. He unties the makeshift bandage on my leg to reveal my wound is gone.

"...You must be a very quick healer..." He says. I nod, and manage to get my breathing under control. Hadvar puts the bandages into a pack, then pulls it on. "I think we're the only ones who made it. Here, let see if I can get those ropes off." I stand up, and hold out my hands. He takes out a dagger, and cuts through the ropes. "There you go." He tells me as I rub my wrists to get the blood flowing.

_Unbound. _I think.

"There should be some armor in one of these chests." Hadvar tells me. "You see what you can find, and I'll get some supplies." He starts putting food into the pack, and I go over to a chest at a bed. I open it, and find some Imperial armor. I don the helmet, which my ears stick through on the top, pull on the armor, the bracers, and boots. I go over near the table and find an iron sword and hide shield. I buckle on the sheath, and pull the shield on my arm. I find some gold coins, and put them into a pouch at my hip.

"Quickly." Hadvar says. "This way." He opens a wooden door that leads deeper into the keep. I hear the dragon roar outside, and hurry over to the door.

_Thank goodness I was raised on a farm. _I think. _I'm used to carrying heavy stuff, but this sword it heavier than some firewood. _My parents and my brother never let me do stuff like that. I usually worked in the garden or the kitchen. It irritated me some, but I want them to be happy, so I obeyed. This sword slows me down, but at least I'm not straggling behind. As we go deeper into the keep, I can still hear the dragon's roars, and people yelling.

* * *

**AN-...So? What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As me and Hadvar go deeper into the keep, we hear voices talking.

"Come on! We need to get out of here before that dragon gets us!" A man says.

"Just... let me... catch my breath..." A woman pants.

"Stormcloaks." Hadvar murmurs. "Let's see if we can reason with them." I jerkily nod. I'm scared half to death. Then again, who wouldn't be if they were almost killed, attacked by a dragon, and were now running for their life from it while they could still hear it's roars? Hadvar opens the wooden door into the room, and we silently step in. The Stormcloaks look at us, and tear out their weapons.

My first impulse is to run, but instead I unsheathe my sword and parry the attack. The Stormcloak pulls back their sword for another, and I slash at them. They sidestep, and slash at me only to have their sword stopped by my shield. The blow sends a shock through my arm, and the sword is stuck in it. I tear my shield away, making the sword handle come out of the Stormcloak's hands, and clef them on the head with my sword. It slices through the skin, causing blood to spray out, and killing them.

I feel a strange satisfaction from it.

I've never killed anything. Except bugs, but I've never taken an actual life. Feeling my sword sink in to the skin and into their skull, feeling the skull crack...I don't know why it's satisfying, but I feel something in me. A small flicker, like the fire of a small candle. It feels like power and strength. Something I've never felt before. My parents always told me I'm stronger than I think I am. Is what they meant? Being able to overpower someone trying to hurt me?

"Let's keep moving." Hadvar tells me. I snap out of it, and follow him deeper into the keep. We walk down a flight of stairs, and come into a hallway with a wooden door in it. We start to head down it when the ground starts to shake. "Get down!" Hadvar says. I crouch down, and cover myself with my shield. I hear solid thuds and booms, pebbles hit my shield, and I lower it to see boulders have fallen into the hallway, blocking us off.

"We'll have to go through that door..." I say looking at it. He just grimly nods in response, and he opens the door. we slip into a storage room with barrels, cupboards, and a table with chairs.

"Come on!" A man says. "We need to get out of here!"

"Just hold on!" Another man says. "The Imperials have potions stored in here!" Me and Hadvar spot the two Stormcloaks, one of them looking in a barrel. The one that's not sees us, and pulls out his two handed axe, ready to attack. Before I realize it, I charge at him, ducking as he swings the axe at me, then springing up ,the tip of my sword going through his neck into the base of his skull. His body falls to the ground, I pull out my sword wiping his blood on the sash on his armor, then look to see Hadvar standing over the other Stormcloak, who lies dead on the floor.

"Now then," Hadvar says, sheathing his sword. "look around. There could be some potions you could use." I just nod, too shaken to say anything. I don't think I've ever been this scared. But I'm sure my family is just as worried, since I've undoubtedly been gone for more than a day. My mother is probably at the kitchen table, her eyes in her handkerchief while she cries, my father is probably either trying to comfort my mother or is asking around the nearest hold if anyone has seen me, and J'Zaar is no doubt riding around looking for me, a determined fire in his eyes.

I look in the barrel the Stormcloak had been, and pull out three small glass bottles, one being red, one being green, and one being blue. I put them in the pockets on the armor since I have nowhere else to put them, and look around some more, finding more potions as well as some coins, and a bit of food. Hadvar and I head Deeper into the keep, and after a bit, we hear fighting and yelling.

"That's coming from the torture room!" Hadvar says. "By the gods, I wish we didn't need these..." We come into the room to see Stormcloaks fighting the two tormenters, while death and blood make the air heavy with their acrid smells. I feel my stomach about to turn, but I instead for some reason charge at the Stormcloaks without thinking, grabbing one of them by the shoulder and stabbing them at the base of their neck, the sharp sword going through the soft flesh with ease. The corpse falls to the ground, and the others have already dealt with the remaining Stormcloaks.

"It's a good thing you two came along..." The older tormenter says. "These fellows showed up, and they didn't quite like how we were treating their companions."

"We need to get out of here." Hadvar tells him. I look up at the younger tormenter, who stands a head and shoulders taller than me, while he's covered with scars. He looks down at me, only moving his eyes, which makes me shrink down some, my ears flatting outwards. While Hadvar and the older tormenter keep talking, the younger one goes over to a room made of steel bars and a wooden counter. I follow him with small, cautious, quick footsteps, then notice some books and lock picks, which I grab. I pocket the lock picks, then notice a table through the bars, right in front of a pillar of stone. It's round, and has a brown leather knapsack on it, as well as a black book with the Imperial symbol on it, the symbol begin silver. I walk out of the room of iron bars, over to the table, and open the book.

_The Book of the Dragonborn... _I think. _I'll find some time to read this later. _I put it in the leather pack with the other books I grabbed, as well as the potions and food I grabbed. I pull on the pack, to find it light as if it was empty, but sturdy like it was full. _Interesting...It must have some enchantment..._

"Come on." Hadvar says. I, along with the younger tormenter, follow Hadvar deeper, going down a hallway with cells and coming into a room with iron cages, some having skeletons in them. Death still curses the air, and my stomach lurches at the smell. I remember something like this. When I was younger, I found a small cave and ventured into it. There was dead bear inside, it's carcass half rotted away. I remember the smell and vomiting.

"Uh..." I gag, my head getting light.

"Are you alright?" Hadvar asks, looking at me.

"I...j-just..." I force out. My stomach lurches, and I quickly swing my head to the side, grab my hair, and yank it out of the way as my stomach contents paint some of the floor. I vomit again, the acrid taste of bile in my mouth, souring it. "I'm...not used...to smell..." I force out before vomiting again. After that, I straighten, and pull out a water pouch that was in the pack, pouring the clean water into my mouth, rinsing it out.

"We don't have time to waste." The young tormenter tells me. "Let's move."

"Sorry..." I tell him, quickly putting the water pouch away and following them through a hole in the wall, which leads into underground tunnels. We hear talking, and come to a large room that has a bridge going over a rushing creek, and Stormcloaks. They see us, pull out their weapons, and attack. I rush at the first one, sidestep his double bladed axe, and stab him in the side. I then yank my sword from his corpse, and spin around just in time to slit another's neck. I run across the bridge, duck behind my shield as one fires an arrow at me, then run as fast as I can, my shield hitting them, knocking them off balance and knocking the breath out of them. I then pull my shield back, slam it against them again, knocking them down, then stab them, my sword shattering their skull as it goes through their forehead.

"AGH!" I whip my head to see a Stormcloak holding Hadvar with his neck in their elbow, and above to stab him, when I surge forward, and stab them in the neck, my sword going sideways. the dead rebel release Hadvar as the corpse falls to the ground, while I pull my sword from it. "Thanks." Hadvar tells me, nodding.

"Don't mention it." I pant. I feel like collapsing from exhaustion, wanting nothing more than to take a long, hot bath to clean the dirt and gore off of me, eating a good meal, then going to bed. That would be nice. "Wait..." I look around. "Where's the-" I see him. The younger torment, lying on the ground, arrow in his neck.

"We can't do anything." Hadvar tells me. "Let's keep going." I sadly nod, then follow Hadvar. We go down some hallways, and come to a wooden bridge, the bridge up. Hadvar pulls a lever, making it fall down across the gap, allowing us to run across right before rocks and boulders fall down on it, smashing it to splinters.

"THAT...was close..." I say, holding my tail which a rock almost fell on.

"I'm sure the others will find another way." Hadvar says, going down some steps.

_What others? _I wonder as I follow. We come to a large caver with spider webs everywhere, and large, oval white things. "What are these?" I ask, feeling one of the ovals. "These don't feel like rocks."

"I'm not-" Before Hadvar can finish, a giant spider that's dark red and pale orange with spikes as big as the end of my thumb on them and black, beady eyes appear.

"DISGUSTING!" I yowl in disgust, jumping back as one jumps at me.

"You can say that again!" Hadvar tells me, jumping out of the way as one spits some kind of poison at him. I skewer one with my sword, then fling the dead corpse off, making it hit another against a rock, killing it, then I stab one, it's legs going into spasms before it goes still, dead.

_I think that's- _A giant one, bigger than the ones Hadvar and I just fought, jumps to the floor, stirring up dust and dirt. "BLECH!" I exclaim, the poisonous slime dripping from its spiky mandibles. It spits the poison at me, and I duck behind my shield right as it splatters against it. _SO DISGUSTING... _I think. I hear it shuffle, and lower my shield to see it right in front of me. The next thing I know, I let out a startled yowl and stab it right between its mandibles, then in its eyes, then cut off the lower half of its first two legs. After it falls to the ground, dead, I jump on top of it, and proceed to stab it viciously. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" I yell, stabbing it.

"It's dead!" Hadvar yells up to me. I stop, and look at him, my narrow shoulders rising and falling as I pant.

"...Right. I knew that." I tell him, jumping down to the ground. "Just wanted to make sure..."

"First dragons, now huge spiders." Hadvar says, walking past me. "What next? Giant snakes?"

"Please don't jinks it." I say sadly, sheathing my sword and running after him. After a bit of running, we come to an even larger cavern with a bear in it, fast asleep.

"Hold up." Hadvar whispers, getting in a crouch. I get down in one as well. "See that bear?" I nod. "Now, we can either sneak past it, or if you're feeling lucky, you can use this bow to kill it." He hands me a plain long bow, and a quiver of arrows made of iron. "Your choice."

"..." I say nothing, but I remember my brother telling me that he only hunted when he had to, and hunted what he need to. He told me that if he hunted and killed too many animals, there wouldn't be enough for next year. I look at the bear. It has a satisfied look, telling me it just ate a good meal, and is now sleeping restfully. How would I like it if I was asleep after a good meal and someone killed me? "...Let's sneak around." I whisper to Hadvar. He nods, and we sneak around it, continuing through the cavern.

"Alright." Hadvar tells me, standing up. I stand up as well, and we turn as the tunnel does, allowing us to see the end, which has light coming through. "There it is! I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever make it..."

"Well I'm not dying in here!" I tell him, putting on some speed and running out into the afternoon sunlight, the smell of fresh air and plants filling my lungs. "Ah...that smells go-" I hear a hiss, then look to see a giant snake.

"What the-?!" Hadvar exclaims, jumping back. I rip out my sword, and chop the snake's head off.

"SEE?!" I yell at him. "You jinxed it!"

* * *

**AN-I'm sorry. XD I just had to put that in there. If I did something wrong, please know that it's a bit hard for me to write this since I only really have my memory to go by for the beginning.**

**Xavia: FREEDOM FROM THE CAVE!**

**Magma: YES!**

**Mr. Dr. Medicman: Thanks for pointing that out. I get them a bit confused. I like your pen name by the way.**

**Blossom: Thanks! :D**

**Gunsandgames: Thanks! It is an awesome game, isn't it? And, the story will get a bit more crazier and much...well, crazy is really all I can use to describe it, but it'll get that way when another person come in, who will travel with Xavia.**

**Magma: Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magma: I seriously need to update this!**

**Xavia: Magma does not own Skyrim or the other Elder Scroll games!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Get down!" Hadvar tells me, making me crouch down next to him, then hearing a distant roar, I then looking up at the sky to see the black dragon a small speck in the sky, which then fades the blue that surrounded it. "Alright. Let's not stick around to see if it comes back."

"Okay..." I tell him, following him as we hurry down the path.

"Listen, if it hadn't of been for you I doubt I would have made it." Hadvar tells me as we run down the path.

"Well, I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't of freed me." I tell him, then smiling. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He tell me, smiling back then looking back forward. "But as far as I'm concerned, you've earned your freedom. Just try to stay away from any Imperial Soldiers for a bit, alright?"

"Mm-hm." I hum, nodding.

"I have an uncle in Riverwood, he's the smith there. He should be able to help us." He continues. "You should really join the Legion. We could use someone like you."

"Well, I'm a bit conflicted on the civil war." I tell him. "My family and I live in Whiterun hold, so my father and brother haven't been sent to war, thank the Divines, so no one in my family has a side."

"So what's conflicting you?" Hadvar asks.

"Well, Father and Mother told me that Jarl Ulfric is against anyone who's not a Nord, but he supports Talos. I believe in the Nine, but the Empire banned his worship." I tell him.

"Ah, that's understandable." Hadvar tells me, then slowing down as we come to a curve in the road. The view is nice, allowing us to see the pine forests of Falkreath as well as the lake in its hold, a mountain on the other side. "Look at these." Hadvar says, indicating to three stones taller than I am, on having a warrior carved into it, another have a mage, and another a thief. "These are the guardian stones. There're thirteen that are throughout Skyrim." He looks at me. "Go ahead, activate one."

_Activate? _I wonder, then looking at the stones. _Let's see...Mother says I'm already a good mage, Father told me that it's easy to learn how to use a weapon, all you need is practice and some muscle, though...J'Zaar told me that it's hard to get good a sneaking, so... _Timidly, I approach the one with the thief carved into it, it a foot taller than I, and reach up to a hole above the carving, which make the carving glow and an orb of light appear in the hole.

"Thief, eh?" Hadvar asks, making me look at him. "It's never too late to change." As we continue on the path, I tell him my reasoning behind my choice when a wolf jumps down towards Hadvar. Faster than I thought I was able to react, I unsheathe my sword and stab the animal, severing it's spine. Two more jump down, Hadvar killing one by stabbing it in the neck and I grabbing one as it jumps on me, then hitting the pommel against its front leg, breaking it, it slashing its face, making it fall to the ground, dead and bleeding.

"Up there." Hadvar tells me, pointing at the mountain, making me look to see ruins hidden partly by the rocks. "That's Bleak Falls Barrow. It used to give me nightmares, Draugr coming down at night and coming through my window. I'll tell you, I still don't like the look of it." I nod, a chill going down my back from the idea of being lost in the dank corridors with the undead wandering about them. After another moment, we continue on, coming to a wall with a covered walkway on top, guards standing watch.

"I saw it!" An elderly woman says loudly.

"What is it now, mother?" A blonde Nord asks her. I look as we pass by them, the elder on the porch continuing.

"A dragon! I saw a dragon!" She tells her son, who sighs, rubbing his face with one of his hands.

"Uncle!" Hadvar says, making me hurry to catch up with him. He stops in front of a house with a forge next to it, the smith looking up at us from the workbench. He's a big Nordic man with blond hair and a beard, his black apron sprinkled with metal filaments.

"Hadvar?" He asks with surprise. "What happened to you?! I thought you were with the Legion! And why do you look like you lost and argument with an angry bear?" Taking notice of me, he looks at me. "And who's this?"

"A friend. Saved my life in fact." Hadvar tells him. "Uncle, we need to talk."

"Ah, aye. Come inside." He tells us, ushering us onto the porch, and into the house. Inside is a large bed as well as a child's, a roaring fireplace, a table with food and chairs, a smaller table, a bookshelf and stairs going into a basement, a girl around ten sitting in the chair at the smaller table, her face lighting up at seeing Hadvar. "Sigrid! We have company!"

"What?" A woman, Sigrid, asks, coming up from the basement, her hair a pretty ginger color and her dress off-white and dark salmon. "Hadvar? What are you doing here? And who's she?"

"I was at Helgen." Hadvar tells them, sitting at the table, the girl running over to him.

"Hadvar!" She says, hugging him, he smiling wearily.

"Hello Dorthe." He says.

"Let him alone right now." Alvor says, the girl then frowning some, then sitting on the larger bed, I resting my legs as I sit in a chair at the table. The sight of the food makes my stomach growl. "Now, what about Helgen?"

"I was at Helgen when some Stormcloaks were brought to be executed." Hadvar tells his uncle. "A dragon attacked."

"A dragon?!" Dorthe exclaims, her face lighting up again.

"A _dragon?_" Alvor asks. "Are you drunk, boy?"

"No, we were almost killed." Hadvar tells him. "We made it out through the keep. I need to get to Solitude so I can rejoin General Tullius."

"A dragon..." Alvor says, then looking at me, I eating some bread that I found in the keep. "Is that true?"

"Hm?" I hum, looking up at him, a bit surprised at being brought into the conversation so suddenly. Swallowing the bread, I nod. "Yes sir. It was huge and black with eyes like a daedra's and just as red." A shiver dances on my spine as I remember looking into them.

"I see..." Alvor says. "I need your help. We need your help."

"Sir?" I ask, my ears perking up.

"Riverwood is defenseless against a dragon. I need you to take word to the Jarl of what's happened."

"I'll do anything to help." I tell him, standing on my still tired legs and shouldering my knapsack.

"Here, some rations." Sigrid tells me, handing me a bundle of food.

"Thank you ma'am." I tell her, slipping into my pack.

"Here, take this." Alvor tells me, handing me a potion of healing. "You'll run into trouble, no doubt."

"Thank you for your kindness." I tell him. "I won't fail you." I look at Hadvar. "Thank you, and stay safe." Turning, I exit the house, and walk off the porch, then looking around.

I've never been here before.

In fact, I've only been away from my house twice in my entire life.

This is the second time.

_Uhm...How do I get to Whiterun? _I think, then noticing a guard and walking over to him. "Uh, excuse me sir, could you please tell me-"

"You're like me, eh? Don't fancy those clunky two-handed weapons." He tells me, a steel war hammer slung across his back.

"...Um...Y-you...have two-handed wea-"

"I used to be an adventurer like you...then I took an arrow in the knee."

"Ah, uh, I'm sorry to hear that, I really am, but-"

"Got me thinking...maybe I'm the Dragonborn and I just don't know it yet."

"W-well, I-I-I suppose-"

"I've got a lot of respect for the Restoration school. Skyrim could use more healers."

"Thank you, I-"

"Let me guess - someone stole your sweetroll..."

"N-no sir, I-"

"DISRESPECT THE LAW AND YOU DISRESPECT ME!"

"I'M SORRY!" I yell with fear, darting off in a random direction, out of Riverwood, running along the river a short distance before crossing a stone bridge and stopping on the other side, bending over and panting. _By the Nine, this place has scary people!_ I think, panting a bit more before straightening, and looking at a wooden post with signs that point from the direction I just came from, and down the road, which the one labeled _Whiterun_ points toward. _Alright..._ I think, looking down that way and starting to walk. _I've got a few miles to go. _I walk along the road, having to stop and fight more wolves, then continuing on, the sun sinking below the horizon into the rosy sunset. After a few minutes, I stop, and look at the view I have, which allows me to see Whiterun and the vast plains around it, the city rising above the plains and the setting rays painting the walls, the sight breath taking.

_Wow..._ After admiring it for another moment, I keep on walking, night darkening the sky as I come to a four-way lane, turning left so that I keep heading towards the towering city. As I pass two buildings with a fence around them, I look at the sign to see it's the Honningbrew Meadery. _Oh, Father likes their mead! _I think, smiling with fondness. At this time of day, he'd sit at the fire, staring into it with a tankard in hand, it filled with the mead. I've never been allowed anything of the such, my parents and J'Zaar telling me it's not good for my health.

...So I don't quite understand why they drink it.

Looking back forward, I keep walking, passing by a farm where some trained - at least that's what it looks like - warriors are fighting a Giant, which falls in battle, I hearing the thud along with sound of crickets chirping and nightingales singing their songs of the darkened evening. Heading up a hill towards the city, I pass the stables with a caravan camp across from it, crumbled walls around them, heading into a wall that's still good and sturdy. After walking up, turning as the empty road curves, and crossing the drawbridge, I see the large oak doors with the guards standing beside them, braziers filled with fire to ward off the chilly dark.

"Halt." One of the guards tells me as I approach, making me stop and look at him. "Khajiits aren't allowed in the cities."

"I have news of the attack on Helgen, and a message for the Jarl." I tell him, trying to keep my composure for fear he'll yell at me as well.

"Alright, fine. But no funny business or you're in the jail."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The gate opens, allowing me to walk into the hold capital. As the gate close, my ear pick up the guard saying: 'Sir'. She called me 'sir'!

"We'll pay whatever it takes." A man, wearing the same armor I am - minus the helmet and shield - with bleach blonde hair that hangs down with a bit of it tied back, is speaking to an Imperial woman wearing blacksmith's clothes, and a mace at her hip. Her hair is an orange brown color, and comes a bit past her shoulders. "We need more swords for the Imperial soldiers."

"I just can't fill an order that size on my own." She tells him, looking a small bit irritated. "Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Grey-Mane for help?"

"I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak." The man jokes. "Besides, Grey-Mane would never make steel for the Legion."

"Have it your way. I'll take the job, but don't expect a miracle." The blacksmith replies, she then turning back to a work bench, then man turning and seeing me standing there, watching.

"You have a problem, soldier?" He asks.

"Soldier?" I ask. "I'm not..." Remembering the armor I'm wearing, I stop, he raising an eyebrow. "...Uhm...Good day!"

I then run as fast as my tired legs can carry me past the black smith shop and a house, up into the market area which has a well in the center, then heading up stairs, to another area with a large tree, a temple and a mead hall.

_I was sure he was going to come after me... _I think, panting as I walk, looking over my shoulder, fearing that he'll come after me, and drag my helpless self off by my hair for impersonating an Imperial Soldier. _Now let's see..._ Looking back forward, I continue up towards the Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach, which is tall and looks to pierce the darkening sky. After the steps, there's a fine bridge over a moat-like area in front of the palace, which I cross over, and then heave open one of the _heavy_ doors, which, then and there, I fall flat on my face from exhaustion.

_Divines take me now... _I mentally groan, then forcing myself to my feet, and, shakily and tiredly, make my way up _more_ steps, then looking around. The room has a high, arching ceiling, two balconies on the left and right, fire pint in the middle of the floor, two long tables set with silver and lit candles, two doorways on the left and right of the wide room, two doorways on the edges of the far wall, where, in the center, sits Jarl Balgruuf on his throne, steel war axe across his back, blonde hair and beard neatly kept. Next to him is his steward, wearing fine, rich cloths, his dark hair bald on top, he being an Imperial, and I suddenly noticing a resemblance in him and the blacksmith I saw when I first came into the city.

"You there." A stern voice suddenly says out of the blue, I being so tired that I didn't even notice them approach me.

"YIPES!" I yowl, jumping back, my toes hitting one of the stairs, I completely off balance and legs too tired, so that I fall on my back, helmet crooked on my head. After a second, I push it back, allowing me to see a dark elf woman in leather armor, boots and bracers, sword in hand, red eyes staring at me with suspicion and paranoia, orange hair out of her face.

"State your business." She commands, her voice a bit cold.

"..." I sit there, suddenly gripped with terror so that I start shaking.

"Well? Out with it." She commands again.

"...M-my name is X-Xavia R-R-Razar'Fang." I tell her, shaking and stuttering, wishing I could curl up in some corner and hide from the world. "I-I come bearing message f-f-from R-Ralof of R-Riverwood..."

"..." She glares at me, then sheathing her steel sword. "Fine. Give me the message."

"..." I gulp, worried that she'll stab me if I tell her I can't. As composed as I can possibly muster, I stand up on my legs which threaten to collapse from exhaustion, and look up at her, taking a shaky breath. "...I-I was told...t-to...to give the message straight to the Jarl..."

"Whatever you can say to him, you can say to me." She tells me, her hand going to her sword hilt again. "I'm starting to think..."

My back stiffens with terror, and I suddenly want to throw myself to the ground and beg for mercy, but I'm currently paralyzed from terror.

"Irielth!" Jarl Balgruuf says. "Just let her tell me the message."

"Yes sir, my Jarl." The Dunmer, Irielth says, then looking back at my shaking self. "Don't try anything...and take off your helmet for god's sake, you're about to speak to the Jarl. Show some respect!" She commands, I removing my helmet as fast as mortally possible, standing ridged, which, she seems to almost take as an offence, rather than terror of my situation. "Jarl Balgruuf, this girl come bearing a message for you." The Dunmer tells the Jarl, she then looking back at me, her red eyes piercing my soul so that I wish I knew how to make myself invisible.

"Yes? Out with it, girl." Balgruuf tells me, only making me shake more and my spine tense more.

_How do I even speak to a Jarl?! I've barely ever met strangers, and they were just common folk like I, so I've never even had to learn how to speak to someone as high rank as this, the only person that was higher ranked than I was a wealthy merchant that stopped by our house to trade with Father and-_

"Wait. Your name is Razar'Fang?" Balgruuf asks, making me snap back to reality, almost jumping out of my fur coat from fright.

All I manage is a jerky nod.

"Ah, yes. Your father makes the finest fur in all of Tamrial." He tells me.

"..." Still shaking, I nod again.

"Now, the message?" He asks, I standing there, feeling so small like I'm an ant looking up at the Divines since everyone in the room is staring at me, and, frankly, I'm amazed I haven't fallen to my knees and yelled out everything that's happened, and begged just to go home to my family.

"..." I take a small breath. "...A-Alvor...f-from Riverwood. He's asked that...that more guards be sent." I know I can hear my knees knocking together, but no one else seems to.

"Alvor?" Balgruuf asks. "The smith, isn't he? Sturdy, reliable fellow...And...you're sure this was a _dragon?_ Not some...Stormcloak raid gone wrong?"

"..." I manage a nod. "I-I was there. At Helgen. The dragon burned it to the ground."

That gets his attention.

"By Ysmir, Irielth was right!" He says, sitting up straight in his throne, his hands gripping the arms, head turning to look at his steward. "What do you say now, Proventis? Should we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?!"

"My Jarl," Irielth cuts in. "we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It is in the most immediate danger, if a dragon is lurking in the mountains..."

"The Jarl of Falkreath will think we've sided with the Stormcloaks and are attacking him!" Proventis says with complete objection.

"Enough!" Balgruuf tells them. "I'll not stand by idly while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irielth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once.

"Yes, my Jarl." She tells him, putting a fist over her heart, then rushing past me to do as he says.

"If you'll excuse me," Proventis starts, his hands folded. "I'll return to my duties."

"That would be best." Balgruuf tells him, then looking back at me, I having been watching the floor in front of my feet this whole time. "Well done, you sought me out on your own initiative." I look up at him, stiffness returning to my spine and fear filling me again. "You've done Whiterun a favor. Here, take this as a token of my esteem."

Out of nowhere, he pulls out iron armor, which he puts into my hands.

By the Nine, it's _HEAVY._

I stumble back, my tired legs unable to catch me, allowing me to fall down once again, the armor laying on my small chest.

"...OW..." I force out, barely able to breathe.

"..." There's silence, my ears able to pick up hearing a snicker from a guard. I grunt as I push the armor off, then sit up and remove my knapsack, open it, and push the armor into it. Pulling it back on, I almost fall down.

"...There...is one more thing you could do for me." Balgruuf says, I looking up to see him standing.

_By the Nine, please just let me go home..._ I think.

"Get some rest and come back here in the morning. The Bannered Mare will be able to see to your lodgings." He continues, I managing a weak nod. Turning, I walk past the fire pit, down the stairs, push one of heavy doors back open, then tiredly walk down the stairs to Whiterun. The streets are quite and empty, aside from the guards on duty with their torches in hand. Going down to the market, I see a sign hanging from a building that reads _The Bannered Mare_, with a picture of a horse rider holding a banner.

Pushing open the door, I enter a room with a high ceiling that has beams going across from pillar to pillar, fire pit in the middle of the room with benches and chairs around it, small tables with food and drink near the walls of the room. There's a counter where a woman stands wiping it with a rag, a Redguard woman sweeping, and a balcony with two chairs and a low table above the back of the room.

Although I'd be more than willing to collapse and sleep on the floor, I make my way over to the counter, people getting quiet as the bard starts to sing _The Dragonborn Comes_.

"Excuse me," I say, reaching the counter, the brown-haired woman looking up from her cleaning. "I'd like a room for the night and a hot meal please..." I'm too tired to be scared of this place.

"Of course. Ten Septims please." She tells me, I taking out the required amount, and dropping them in her hand. "Follow me." Coming out from behind the counter, I follow her over to some stairs which we go up, she opening a door which leads into a room with a larger bed that has a nightstand next to it, an archway that leads out to the balcony that I saw, and a dresser against a wall. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Water." I tell her. "I'd like water with my meal, please..."

"Alright. Make yourself at home; the room is yours for a day." She tells me, turning and shutting the door after her. I let my knapsack slide off my arms to the floor, which it hits with a dull THUD, I unbuckling my sword belt, it clanking to the ground, and then tossing my shield on the bed, which I sit on.

Here I am, in Whiterun, all alone for the first time in my life.

Today is the first day I have ever had to fend for myself, and I'm almost perfectly fine.

The fact fills me with some pride, before my heart gets weighed down with the fact my family is worried to death.

I bring my knees to my chest, hugging them and putting my forehead against them, tears welding up in my eyes.

_I wanna go home. _I think. _I just wanna go home._

"Excuse me," I look up and over my shoulder to see the Redguard woman holding a platter that has a bowl of Horker stew, a slice of eidar cheese, bread, a few carrots and red apples, as well as a tankard of the water I asked for. "here's your food."

"Th-thank you." I croak, she putting the platter next to me on the bed. "How much..."

"Three Septims." She tells me, I pulling out the coins and pressing them into her hand. She leaves, I turning to the platter, my empty stomach roaring with hunger. Completely ignoring the spoon, I take the bowl of Horker stew and gulp it down, then lick the bowl clean. After setting it on the platter, I devour the carrots and apples, then tear the bread lengthwise and put the cheese in it, then consume it as well, and finally gulping down the tankard of water.

I put the platter with the tankard and empty bowl on the dresser, then take my sword and put it through the handles of the door so no one can get in, and, not caring any more about my dirt, blood-splattered armor, I fall on the bed, sweet, blissful sleep taking me instantly.

* * *

**AN-FINALLY.**

**Gunsandgames: He really should have known better. XD**

**Reshiramluverfusion: Thank you so much! :D :D :D :D :D**

**1T1S1T: Yep.**

**Willowbreeze907: Thanks!**

**Hopefully, just maybe, I'll update this before school starts back...**


End file.
